Disney Renaissance
Disney Renaissance (Renacimiento de Disney) es la época de 1989 a 1999 durante el cual la animación de Walt Disney Feature (rebautizada Walt Disney Animation Studios en 2006) experimentó un resurgimiento creativo en la producción de películas de animación de un gran éxito a nivel mundial basados en historias bien conocidas, que restauró el interés público y la crítica de Walt Disney Company en su conjunto, consideradas los mejores clásicos de Disney en el siglo XX. Durante esta época, el estudio produjo y liberó diez películas de animación: Little mermaid ver1 xlg.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989)|link=The Little Mermaid The-Rescuers-Down-Under-Movie-Poster.jpg|''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990)|link=The Rescuers Down Under Beautybeastposter.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991)|link=Beauty and the Beast Aladdin ver2 xlg.jpg|''Aladdin'' (1992)|link=Aladdin (película) Lion king ver4 xlg.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994)|link=The Lion King Pocahontas xlg.jpg|''Pocahontas'' (1995)|link=Pocahontas (película) The Hunchback of Notre Dame- 1996.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996)|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Hercules ver2 xlg.jpg|''Hercules'' (1997)|link=Hercules (película) Mulan ver1 xlg.jpg|''Mulan'' (1998)|link=Mulan (película) Disney-tarzan.jpg|''Tarzan'' (1999)|link=Tarzan (película) Historia Antes de Renaissance * Disney Dark Age Era Renaissance Disney estuvo desarrollando The Little Mermaid desde la década de 1930, y ya en 1988, después del éxito de Roger Rabbit, el estudio decidió convertirlo en una animación musical, al igual que muchas de sus películas animadas anteriores, pero con un sentimiento de Broadway. El letrista Howard Ashman y el compositor Alan Menken, que trabajó en años en Broadway antes y en producciones tales como Little Shop of Horrors, se involucraron en la producción de escribir y componer las canciones y la música para la película. Con su lanzamiento el 14 de noviembre de 1989, The Little Mermaid fue un éxito de crítica y público y obtuvo una recaudación durante el fin de semana más altos que All Dogs Go to Heaven (Todos los perros van al cielo) de Bluth, que se abrió el mismo fin de semana, rompiendo el récord de más taquillera película animada que tenía antes la película The Land Before Time. Ganó dos premios de la Academia por mejor canción original con "Under the Sea" y por mejor banda sonora original, ganando una nominación adicional a Mejor Canción Original por "Kiss the Girl". The Rescuers Down Under fue lanzado un año más tarde y fue la primera secuela canon producida por Walt Disney Animation Studios . La película obtuvo principalmente de recepción positiva, pero no fue tan exitoso financieramente como La Sirenita. Beauty and the Beast, a menudo considerada como una de las más grandes de todas las películas de dibujos animados de Disney, se estrenó en 1991. Fue la primera película de animación nominada al Oscar a la Mejor Película, perdiendo ante The Silence of the Lambs (el silencio de los corderos). Beauty an the Beast ganó el Globo de oro a la Mejor Película (Musical o Comedia) y dos premios de la Academia, a la mejor banda sonora y mejor canción original con "Beauty and the Beast". También recibió una nominación al Oscar a la Mejor sonido, así como dos nominaciones adicionales para mejor canción original. Aladdin y The Lion King siguieron en 1992 y 1994, respectivamente, con las dos películas se tuvieron los más altos ingresos brutos en todo el mundo de sus respectivos años de liberación. Aladdin fue la película de animación más taquillera hasta ese momento, pero más tarde fue superada por The Lion King, que se convirtió en la película de animación más taquillera de todos los tiempos (hasta ser superada por Frozen) y sigue siendo la más taquillera de animación tradicional en la historia. Ambas películas ganaron premios de la Academia a la Mejor Música original y Mejor canción original ("A Whole New World" y "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" respectivamente). Aladdin también obtuvo una nominación al premio de la Academia adicional a la Mejor canción original y nominaciones por Mejor sonido y Mejor edición de efectos, para un total de cinco nominaciones. El rey León obtuvo dos nominaciones adicionales al Oscar a la Mejor canción original, dándole un total de cuatro nominaciones de la Academia. Howard Ashman escribió varias canciones de Aladdin antes de su muerte, pero sólo tres fueron finalmente utilizadas en la película. Tim Rice se unió al proyecto y completó la partitura y canciones con Alan Menken. Tim Rice pasó a colaborar con Elton John y Hans Zimmer en The Lion King. Entre estos programas de producción propia, Disney diversificó en los métodos de animación y produjo The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) con el ex animador de Disney y dierctor Tim Burton. Gracias al éxito de las primeras películas de la época del Renaissance, la gestión de Disney fue capaz de asignar el dinero suficiente para llevar Feature Animation de vuelta a casa tras diez años de exilio en Glendale. Un edificio de 240.000 pies cuadrados, diseñado por Robert AM Stern, abrió al otro lado de la calle principal de Disney en Burbank el 16 de diciembre de 1994. La siguiente película animada de Disney de 1995, Pocahontas, en medio de críticas mixtas todavía ganó $ 346 millones en el mundo y ha recibió premios de la Academia a la Mejor Música y Mejor Canción Original por "Colors of the Wind".Al año siguiente, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, la primera película animada de Disney producía con un presupuesto de más de $ 100 millones, se abrió a mejores críticas que Pocahontas , pero con una taquilla total menor de $ 325 millones. Ambas películas cuentan compositor (que ahora sirve sólo como letrista de música de Menken) Stephen Schwartz. A pesar del estreno y éxito de Hércules, lanzado en 1997, los medios de comunicación comenzaron a sugerir abiertamente que la animación de Disney estaba en una tendencia a la baja de sus estrenos de películas animadas. A pesar de que ganó las críticas más positivas que Pocahontas, seguía siendo vulnerable a la competencia de empresas como DreamWorks y Pixar. Curiosidades *Gran parte de la producción y renacimiento de la animación tradicional de Disney, e incluso los largometrajes animados digitales de Pixar, se debe a la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). *Los intentos de Disney por renacer su animación y sus tramas dramáticas propias del estudio se remontan con las producciones: The Rescuers (1977), Pete's Dragon (1977), The Small One (1978), The Fox and the Hound (1981) y Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983). Se debaten las películas animadas: The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Oliver & Company (1988) y más tarde Fantasia 2000 (1999) como el inicio y fin del Renacimiento de Disney debido a que estas producciones salvaron al estudio para seguir realizando largometrajes animados. Las películas animadas no volverían a tener un éxito crítico y popular notorio hasta el Resurgimiento de Disney que, pese a estar producidas en animación digital, contienen una influencia del Renacimiento de Disney. **''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) y Winnie the Pooh (2011) son las películas del Resurgimiento de Disney cuya producción es 100% igualable a los largometrajes animados tradicionales del Renacimiento de Disney. *Las películas animadas de Pixar Animation Studios: Toy Story (1995), A Bug's Life (1998), Toy Story 2 (1999), Monsters, Inc. (2001), Finding Nemo (2003), The Incredibles (2004), Cars (2006), Ratatouille (2007), WALL·E (2008), Up (2009) y Toy Story 3 (2010) recibieron una aclamación crítica y popular muy similar a los largometrajes animados del Renacimiento de Disney. Pixar no volvería a experimentar una recepción similar hasta el lanzamiento de las películas animadas: Inside Out (2015) y Coco (2017). También, pese a tener un reconocimiento menor, Brave (2012) mantiene una influencia de las Princesas Disney de este período. Mientras The Good Dinosaur (2015) se convertiría en la primera película del estudio en estrenar dos largometrajes animados por año. da:Disneys renæssance en:Disney Renaissance nl:Disney Renaissance pt-br:Renascimento da Disney ru:Ренессанс Disney Categoría:The Walt Disney Company Categoría:Acontecimientos históricos de Disney Categoría:Disney Renaissance Categoría:The Little Mermaid Categoría:The Rescuers Down Under Categoría:Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Aladdin Categoría:The Lion King Categoría:Pocahontas Categoría:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Categoría:Hercules Categoría:Mulan Categoría:Tarzan Categoría:Pixar Categoría:The Walt Disney Studios